Time of Dying
by Kisata-chan
Summary: Sasuke is laying motionless on the ground and his thinking of the past he starts to drift to the next world but Sakura's tearful face pops into his head. He decides that he will not die until he has made things right with sakura. Song fic three days grac


Sasuke lay motionless on the ground, covered in his blood and his brothers. Sasuke had killed his brother who was lying feet away from him, a kunai through his heart. It had been a long 3 and a half hour battle and as Sasuke laid there blood soaking through his clothes, he thought it was a dream and that he was going to wake up at his home in Konoha.

He started to think about his life in Konoha before he left. The life of when he was younger, before the massacre. He thought of his mothers smiling face and his father teaching him his fire technique. The memories switched to his genin days of team 7, him, kakashi, naruto and sakura. The first A-ranked mission they went on and how he had defeated Haku.

He thought of the dobe and all the stupid remarks he had made. Sasuke wondered if he had become Hokage.

Kakashi and his perverted books, had he given them up, probably not. Sasuke gave a soft chuckle, but stopped because of the pain it caused him.

He thought about Sakura and if her hair had grown longer again. He remebered the first time she had cut it. He had woken up to see her hair short with cuts and bruises all over her body. He had felt a surge of anger rush through him at the sight of her and had wondered who did it. The memory then switched to when she had almost died by gaara's hand and the sight of her unconscious when he set her down to let Pakkun watch over her, her running in between Naruto and him at the hospital, and then the sight of her tears when he left. His heart gave a pang of guilt and regret now when he thought of the times he told her she was annoying.

How he wished he could go back in time and take it all back. His mind wandered to their first training session when Kakashi had asked them to tell something about themselves.

**Flashback**

"I only have two wishes** 1)** to defeat a certain man and **2)** to restore my clan."

**End Flashback**

He had finished his first wish but not his second wish and it did not look like he was going to. He was losing blood fast and slowly slipping into the next world. Sasuke started to close his eyes, suddenly a image of sakura's tearful face appeared vividly in his mind.

"Sakura..." he whispered to himself. No I have to make everything right with her. Sasuke told himslef firmly within his head. Sasuke started to push himself up and gave a loud cry of pain. The pain was excruciating and he didn't know if he would be able to handle it. After walking two steps he fell and let out another scream.

"Hey, someone's over here." a male voice said.

"Don't go to near, Naruto" Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto was here.

"Sensei's right Naruto it could be a trap." Sensei, Sasuke thought. That means Sakura's here too if she said sensei. That means Kakashi. A ninja with blond hair and bright blue eyes jumped down from a tree.

"Sakura, get over here it's Sasuke." Naruto yelled frantically looking at his beat up body.

"Naruto, I need to talk to Sakura." Sasuke said hoarsley.

"Shut up, teme. Your in no position to be talking right now."

Sakura jumped down from a tree and ran to him. Since he was on his back she had to roll him over. He gave a cry of pain. Sasuke's pain was forgotten when a wave of soothing chakra swept through him. He opened his eyes to see Sakura's hands glowing and healing the largest cut on his abdomen. For some reason he felt alive has she sat there beside him. He noticed that she had kept her hair short. He watched her face as she continued to mend his injuries. Her eyes kept filling with tears, but she blinked them away so that she could see the injuries better.

Sakura had finished the biggest cuts and was now freely crying as she healed the smaller ones.

"I always make you cry, don't I?" Sasuke said still looking up into her deep jade eyes. Sakura wiped away her tears, but was not successful for new tears had taken the old ones places. "Sakura, I'm sorry,"

"Shhh... Sasuke you shouldn't be talking."

"No, Sakura I have to tell you this." Sasuke saw out of the corner of his eye that Kakashi and Naruto had left to give them privacy.

Sakura looked away and continued to heal his even smaller cuts even though she was just healing them so she wouldn't have to look at him.

Sasuke knew this and grabbed her hands. A shocked Sakura turned her face towards him. "Sakura, I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me and i understand if you don't want to." Sakura cried even harder. "I don't understand why you're crying."

"Sasuke, you've lost so much blood. Even with my healing I don't know if you'll survive."

"Sakura, I'm not going to die. Okay." Sasuke said weakly. Sakura nodded and a few fresh teardrops landed on his face before he slipped into unconsciousness he thought one last thought. I love you Sakura.

**3 weeks later**

Sasuke woke up to see white walls all around him. 'Was he dead' he thought. No he could see blurs moving around him and he felt a soft cushion underneath him. He was still alive, but what was the point. His life was passing him by and he couldn't do anything about it. He heard an annoying noise that was staying on the same tone.

His eyes drifted closed. 'Sakura!!' Sasuke yelled in his head. Her face covered in tears was once again within his head. The flat tone had started beeping. 'I will not die.' Sasuke slipped once again into darkness.

**1 and a half months later**

"Beep...Beep...Beep" a noise echoed loudly in his ears.

"Tsunade-sama, he's awoken!!!" a voice called.

Someone was standing over him, it was blurred, but it soon became clear. This person must be the one called Tsunade-sama. It suddenly clicked that she was the fifth Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked. The Hokage smiled and checked a clipboard at the end of his bed. She then went to the heart moniter and the IV drip. Sasuke was becoming impatient, she hadn't answered his question. "Hokage-sama, where's Sakura?"

"She is at her apartment." Tsunade answered.

"When will I be able to go and see her."

"Probably tomorrow. You seem to have made a miraculous recovery."

**Next Day**

Sasuke ran down the streets of Konoha, running in the direction of Sakura's apartment. He came to the apartment door and knocked. Sasuke saw a flash of pink through the window and the door opened. Sasuke grabbed the figure in front of him and pressed his lips firmly to hers while pulling her body closer. Backing up into the wall and putting his hands on either side of her.

Sakura surprised by the action quickly settled into it but then quickly pushed him away.

"Sakura, I love you."

Sakura looked away. Eyes filling with tears. Sasuke saw this and asked, "Sakura whats wrong?...Who... I thought... " lost for words he quickly pressed his lips to hers again. He felt her give in and she parted her lips for him. He took the advantage and darted his tounge into her mouth. Feeling around he tried memorizing every inch of it. He didn't want to lose her, he couldn't lose her.

He let go of her and looked into her eyes again. Trying one last time he told her, "Sakura...I want you to help me restore my clan. I don't want to do this with anyone else, because i love only you." Sakura cried harder. Sasuke took this as a sign to leave. He started walking away.

"DON"T GO!!!" Sakura grabbed his arm. "I just can't see you like that again. I can't see you die."

Sasuke pulled her into a hug. "Sakura...

_"I will not die."_

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  



End file.
